The Tale of the 5
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: The tale of the 5's Journey from HighSchool to Parent hood with a lot bumps along the way.Follow Dick,Kori,Vic,Gar and Rachel through they're lives. Mostly RobXStar,With hints of BBXRae but ultimitly BBXTerra:( RaeX(I'll ask who) CyXBee or CyXJinx (Your choice). OC's and Reviews wanted,No flames! HIGHSCHOOL AU. TO PARENTHOOD AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo,So I'm on this whole new story thing...because i'm a bad person,Since i've been ignoring all of my storys!So this is a highschool AU annnd is also A RobXStar!Which I've never written before so woo!Im thinking a BBXRae,CyBee thing?**

**But please Review,No critism about spelling ect. Because I know I'm a shit speller!**

**Also they're outfits are on my Polyvore account,The link to that is on my profile.**

**Also they're names:  
Dick Grayson=Robin  
Kori Anders=Starfire  
Victor Stone=Cyborg  
Rachel Roth=Raven  
Garfield Logan=Beast Boy  
Koma Anders=Blackfire  
**

* * *

Chapter 1..

"KORI,GET UP!"A 18 yearold Koma Anders shouted from outside the door.

"O of the Kay Sister!"A 15 year old Kori Anders told her older sister.

Kori was a Very tall,Very Tan and Very forgien girl with Waist length red hair and a pair of the greenest eyes you would ever see,Greener than Garfield Logans hair the time he dyed it...green..

Kori pulled back her baby pink blanket and put her long orange feet into her purple slippers that matched her Purple and green pushed herself off of the bed and stood up on the pink carpet.

"*Yawn*What is the Time of present?"She asked herself picking up her purple blackberry,"6:30!I AM OF THE LATE!Friend Victor will come to deliver me to school in 20 of the minutes!"She said in a panicy tone.

Kori ran out of her pink bedroom into the Red hallway and then the bathroom she shared with her sister/Black haired look alike..and rushed to get ready..

**...In a Garage..**

"I'm tellin ya Gar,He won't ask her out this year!"A 16 yearold Victor Stone told Garfiled Logan..  
Victor Stone was a Tall,Bald,african American Boy with Steely Grey eyes and a Tallent for sports,Cars,Video games and Meat...If meat was a talent..The Complete oposite of Garfiled Logan who was a Short 15 yearold with Blonde hair,Tanned Olive skin and Green eyes who's Talent wasn't Sports,Cars and Meat but 'Comedy',Animals and Tofu,The two were best friends that argued over lots of things but loved Video games,Pizza and Their Bestfriend..

"I've know Dick almost as long as I've known You,Rach or Kori!He'll do it,I swear!"Gar said waving his skinny yet musceled Arms around in the air.

"Gar Man,Dick is the bravest guy I know,EXEPT when it comes to Kor"Vic told his shorter friend."  
Gar was allot shorter than Vic,Vic's 6ft3 towered over his 5ft10,Which was pretty short for a guy but tall for a Girl...Like Rachel,But Alas Rachel,The Daughter of a Priest and a 'Buidness' man wasn't even that,She was 5ft6...

"Dude!-*_So la da di da di, we like to party_  
_Dancing with Miley_  
_Doing whatever we want_  
_This is our house_  
_This is our rules_  
_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_  
_Can't you see it's we who own the night_  
_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_* -Speak of the D."Gar said with a smile as he picked up his Samsung Galaxy S4

"We really need to change our ringtones..."Vic mumbled under his breath as he got up off of his Garage Sofa."  
Vic's Garage had gone through some costume changes over the years and now it was the base of opertations for Vic's Baby the T-car(Short for Tristen Carly...).The Garage was painted grey and had a red floor with a grey sofa that only guest sat on since They all had they're own floor cousions...the floor was that comfatable..The Garage also had a Yellow T painted on the inside of the door with a yellow circle around it.

"Hey Dick"Gar said straightening his was wearing a Green t-shirt with the sleaves rolled up,Black jeans,Black and purple Converse high tops and he had a Shark tooth necklace around his neck that was actually similar to one of his own Deadly Sharp teeth..

"_Rachel's here,And Alfreads made some waffles and wanted to know if you wante-Get her Jay!_"Dick said

"Vic,Dick want's to know if we want any waffles?"He asked knowing the answer would be -

"HELL'S YEAH!"

"Vic wants 4,I'd like 2 and Kori's most likely late and Hasn't eaten breakfast.."Gar said

"_Rach's having one of her Waffle fit-Jason Jump her!"_Dick shouted through the phone

**..Back with Kori..**

"...Why is My the hair so FLUFFY!"Kori shouted whilst blow drying her had spent 10 minutes in the Bathroom and it would take 2 minutes to do her hair and since she planned her outfit the night before 15 minutes to get dressed.

"KORIAND'R YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE HERE SOON!"Kori's Knorf'ka Galfore shouted up the stairs

"Why do people always do the rushing to me?"She asked herself as she finshed blowdrying her long straight hair.

Kori closed her Mirror wardrobe and Picked out her had chossen to wear a white crop top,Over a black high waisted skirt,Underneath a lilac blazer with matching with a pair of Dr Martens.,white knee socks that had 3 red stripes at the knee,she had painted her nails yellow and her lips were covered in a dark pink lipstick.

After putting on her cat earings and currling her straight hair she picked up her Brown leather back back and walked down stairs.

"Galfore's gone to work,And I've got class in a hour so no one will be home till 6"Koma,Told her taller sister,who was a Bitch...an awsome Bitch,She looked identical to Kori exept for her Almost purple blue eyes,Black hair and not as Tanned skin.

"Thank you Sister"Kori said as she ran out of her house.

They lived in a medium sized house with brown tiles and Ivy growing along the them,There was a small bocany that Koma and Kori shared over the front door;It was mostly used when Koma was coming in after a long night of God knows what..

*Beep Beep*A car horn went as Kori closed the door.

"KORI!"Gar shouted out of the passenger seat window.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HEAD BACK IN THE CAR!"She heard Vic shout.

Kori ran over to the car and got in the back seat behind Gar.

"Hello Friends!"She said happily

"Hey Kor"Gar said fixing his short hair after Vic grabbed it.

"Hey Starry,We're off to get the Birds"Vic said speading away from the Anders home.

"I hate calling them Birds."Gar said

"But they fly,As do the birds"Kori said refering to Rachel's Dance recitels and Dick's..Past life..

"Robin's are cute and Cuddly,And Raven's are dark and Scary..hmp,I guess Rachel does have somthing in common with a Raven.."Gar said

"She's not THAT scary Gar,If she was that scary why do guys ask her out?"Vic asked,with a point..

"Friend Rachel is curvy,Has the big birthing hips,A big Butt-ox and...Chest friends"Kori said with a small hint of jealousy.

"And she isn't ugly.."Gar said,Thinking about her 'Chest Friends'

"Gar,You cannot date 8 yearolds"Vic said turning the corner.

"Tara isn't 8..she's actually older than I am.."Gar said sadily.

"Friend Vctor,Pub of the ty doesn't always hit people."Kori said

"I Know but she look-OH!I forgot About Dick and Rae!"Victor said as he remebered his friends and that they need to be at school for 8 and it was 7:20

"Really Dude?We were just talking about them!"Gar said to his friend..

**..With the Birds..**

"Do you want a sweater?"A 15 yearold Dick Grayson asked his Oldest and Bestest Girl Friend,Rachel Roth.  
Dick Grayson was a 6ft athlete/Martial artist with Crystal blue eyes,Black hair and pale was wearing a red v-neck,Blue jeans,A pair of White,Red,Grey and black Jordans and a Dark green hoodie.

"Please,It's freezing In here..."Rachel said rubbing her partaily bare arms.  
Rachel Roth was a Short girl with pretty pale/Olive skin,Black hair that reached mid-back and Eyes which were a ocean of coulour;Blue,Grey and indigo-violet...with speacks of were mostly the Bluey Indigo-Violet but the main coulur changed depending on the time and atmosphere.  
She was wearing a all black with little tibit's of colour.A Black Ralph Lauren Polo,Polo top with a aqua polo player,Black jeggins,Black and Dark grey Jordans and a black beanie that said,'Whatever' in white on the front.

"Hmmm,I'm gonna give somthing that will make you look like a girl!"Dick shouted from inside his walk in closet."  
Dick was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne,He was adopted after his parents were murdered by a Man called Tony Zuco,Who was shot a few years later..Dick lived with Bruce,His bulter Alfred and Bruces two other adoptive son's,Tim Drake and Jason 3 Boys had the same features as Bruce,Black hair,Plae skin and Those Pretty 's eyes were Crystal ble and Tim's were a deep Blue that reminded you of the 's on the other hand were a light grey that Changed colour,Like Rachel's.

"People already know I'm a girl.."She said in her unusal montone.

"Yeah,We've know you were a girl since 7th Grade"Dick said pulling out a dark blue sweater with baby pink sleaves that said 'New York Angel's'.

"Just gonna let that slide by.."She she said as he chucked her the sweater.

*nock**Nock*"Hey Dicky,Your fri-RACHEL HI!"Tim said blushing.

"Hey."She said putting on the sweater,"Do you have a black one?"She asked

"Thanks Tim"Dick said Picking up his Black and Yellow Converse BackPack.

"Ar-Are you cold,Rae-Chel?"Tim asked walking was wearing his middle school uniform;Black pants,Black shoes,A white shirt and Blue Cardigan/Blazer.

"I was,Then Dick gave me this Ugly piece of Crap"She said looking at him.

"Tim,You could you lend Rachel a sweater since she thinks I dress like crap"Dick asked hurtfully.

"..Dick..You don't dress like crap,You dress like shit,Excuse my Langue Rachel and I'll find you a blue one that will Match your eyes"He said walking out.

"...Your eyes are grey though..."Dick said as Rachel followed him out of Dick's Blue painted room.

Dick walked out of his room and down the long stair case into the Kitchen where he saw Gar,Vic and Kori Stuffing Waffles into they're mouths.

"Hey.."Dick said

Dick got a bunch of muffled sounds in response..

"Your friends have a apite Master Richard."Alfread the butler said.

"I know Alfred.I actually had to pull Rachel away from them."Dick said thinking back to eariler..

_"MY WAFFLES!"She screamed as Dick and a Half Dressed Jason Todd pulled Rachel away from her waffles._

_"I like this one!"Jason said as he finally got her to stop kicking his chisled chest._

_"She could kill us with a kick if we weren't trained.."Dick said as they walked her slowly up the stairs._

_"Ballerinas."Jason said_

_"Shes a black belt in full contact Kick Boxing!Annnd Jiu Jitsu...Her Dad's also a former MMA fighter..."Dick said_

_"... 's really good with her legs.."Jason said as she wrapped her legs around him tightly._

_"I know,That's why i'm holding her wrists!"Dick said_

"Your taste is way better than Dicks.."Rachel said to Tim as they walked into the kitchen.

"Miss Roth,I'm glad to see you've calmed down after your...tantrum earlier..."Alfred said putting away every waffle in sight.

"I wouldn't say tantru-"She started

"HEY YOU!"Jason shouted from outside the kitchen,"You tried to break my ribs!"He said

"Got Proof?"She asked

"Yeah, and these"He said taking off his black v-neck.

"God your hot.."Rachel said out of charecter..

"Rachel!"Gar,Vic and Dick said

"She is not the wrong..."Kori said

"Thank you,Your hot too,Kor you a little too tall for my liking but your still insanly pretty"Jason said

Kori blushed at the comment,"He's such a prick."Dick said angrily at the fact that Kori his OTL(One true love) was Fawning over his Younger Brother..

"He may not look it but he's actually 15,A few weeks younger than Dick.."Tim said with a smile.

"He's a sophmore?"Rachel asked a little too egerly.

"Rachel?He's too Bad for you,Why not settle for somthing more..Good.."Garfiled said

"I don't do goodboys."She said

"Was that her way of saying that even if he was trying he'd never have a shot?"Vic asked

"I believe so"Kori said

"Yep."Tim & Dick said

"Let's go to school now.I have to go beat the crap out of Tara"Rachel the end of freshman year Rachel and Tara Markov Gar's girlfriend at the time had a fall out and Tara said that she could beat up Rachel,And Rachel said...

_"I Don't fight White Trash.."_

Which caused Tara to say..

_"Your one to talk you Faggot!Your some goth/puck bitch who hides behind hoodies because she's secretly a boy!"_

Which made Rachel Unzip her hoodie showing the student body her body which made her say,

_"Yeah Tara,Because All guys have Double D's!"_

"Rachel,Don't start anything.."Gar said as they walked to the T-Car.

"No Friend Garfield,Friend Rachel is correct for putting the Slut that is now the Tara Markov In her has done too much too us,And should be thrown in a jail?And be locked away forever!"Kori said getting into the Backseats.

"Kor's Right Man,You've had your fights with Adonis and tht fat ginger kid from the AV club ton's of times,But we've never said 'No' to that."Vic said as he started the Car.

"Rach,Did you tell Vic?"Dick asked

"Tell mewhat?"Vic asked

"Jen decided to join my Dance class..."Rachel said awkwardly..

"Jen...My Crazy ex-girlfriend Jen?"Vic asked

"No,Jen your Cool Ex-Girlfriend,The one who's dating Wally.."She told him.

"...They're the same person..."Gar said.

"I Like friend Jen!"Kori said with a smile.

"...Jen hates your face."Rachel said calmly.

"Buut..."Dick said

"It means she's back in Jump,Same as Brian and the Nerd,Who will want to fight and.."She said

"Make our other 'friends' pop up..."Dick finished

"Wow that sucks.."Gar said as Vic pulled up in front of school,"It sucks more since Me,You and Rachel have Bodyguards outside of school."Gar finished

"...So they will only start when we are at the school?"Kori asked

"Yep"Vic said as they got out of the car,Vic was wearing White airforces,His letterman Jacket,A White t-shirt and jeans.

"...1st day to be awsome?"Gar asked as they got out of the car.

" you ready for gym?"Rachel asked

"Yep""Of course Friend!""Gym's my favourite subject!"Dick,Kori and Vic said

"...I might bunk Gym..."Gar said

"YO!ROTH!"A austrailan voice shouted.

" guys"Rachel said walking over to her friends

"Gar,Our prank!"Vic said dragging Gar away.

"I guess it's just the two of us..."Dick said blushing

"Is that a thing of the bad?"Kori asked

"Wha-No,That's a good haven't hung out just the two of us for a while..."Dick said

"We do not,We should do the hanging of out!"She said with a smile.

"That be-"He started but wasn't able to finish due to a thorn in side..

"OHH DICKIE-POO!"He turned to see Kitten Moth running towards him..

"Ugh,Why me?"He asked himself

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 of The Tales of 5,But the next chapter will be in Dicks pov. then it will chop and change throughout chapters.**

**So I was thinking a little BBXRAE but things will happen in they're reletionship and they'll break up,But get back together YEARS years I mean when they've had kids and what not...Yep,This storys gonna be that long.**

**But yeah,Should it be CyXBee or CyXSarah or CyXOC?**


	2. Chapter 2:Get Jazzy on it

**Hi,So I'm really unsure about they're classes,Should I write about them in full detail or just skip them?Please tell me!**

**Roy Harper=Speedy  
Wally West=Kid Flash  
Garth Tempest=Aqualad  
Toni Monetti=Argent  
Xavier Redd=Red X**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**BTW the whole of this chapters in Dicks pov!..**

"Hey Dick!"I heard a voice voice was the voice of my second faviourte ginger in the Harper...

"Hey Roy.."I said closing my locker,I turned to look at the captin of the Archery club and fellow member of the Martial arts club.

"How was your summer?"He asked,Roy was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans,A white V-neck,Red vans and a leather was also wearing sunglasses over his light green eyes,The same pair of Raybands as me..

"Ollie took me to Japan and I met this girl named Jade,She was this Ninja-Geisha...like Mulan or somthing..."He said

"...Mulan was chinese,Roy.."I told him

"ANYWAY,I think I love her and she loves me back..."Roy said smiling away,"So how was your summer?"He asked

" took Bruce,The guys,Rachel,Her brother and I on a Trip to Azarath for a few weeks,Then I spent the rest of the Summer trying to get my learners permit"I said,Even though I was a Master Driver'*Pose* I still needed a permit..

"...Did you just call yourself a master driver*pose* in your head again?"He asked

"Yeah,I've got to stop that..."I admitted

"Oh yeah,What about the M.M.A.C?"He asked

The M.M.A.C. was the Mixed Martial Arts Club...and it had a lame Acronim,We're not Apple.."We still need a 4 more members,2 being girls.."I said

"Well you could ask Rac-"He was saying.

"NOPE!"I said after this mornings incident..

"Dick,Roy!"We heard a voice say.

"Wally"Roy said,as we turned around to see Wally west and Garth Tempest,Captins of the Track and swimming teams...

"Hey Guys,How's it going?"I asked

Garth,Captin of the swim team and all around Heart Throb said,"Could be better,Tula broke up with me!"Tula was his girlfriend of 6 years and bestfriend from his hometown of Atlantis Cove,Hawaii..

"She was a bitch,You could do better.."Roy said

"..You think Rachel would take me?"He asked

"...After how you turned her down and gave her the reason 'I'm Not gay',I think she'd rather date a shoe.."Wally told him."  
Garth was 6ft2 and I'm not gonna lie,He is beautiful.I'd turn gay for this was tall,Had deep blue eyes,Black hair and tan skin.

"No she wouldn't,Rachel hates feet.."I told them..

"Still,It was middle school and I was new!"He said

"Dude,Rachel,Kori,Gar and I moved to the country not speaking english.."I said as we got to class

"You were 6.."Roy said

"Kori was 11 and came from the Middle east,She Still can't speak. Same with Gar when he was 5 and he still doesn't know why people make fun of his name"I said

"And Rachel?"Wally asked

"Speaks over 10 langues and is from Azarath.."I told them..

"Where's Azarath?"Garth asked entering the class.

"Good Question, because that what were learning about today.."Our teacher asked."  
was a french man that looked like a Gorrila...I'm not joking,He was big and very hairy.I don't even think he's human..

"Really?"I asked taking a seat next to blonde,mute friend with the big green eyes.

"This past summer I went to the small country and wanted to teach my sophmore geography class about the beautiful country."He started,"I do believe Rachel is a Natvie from the country,Does anyone know where she is?"He asked

"Late."Johnny Rancid,Native Badboy said from the back of the class

"Why is that?"He asked

"She fell in the pool..."He said

I gasped along with a few other people..a few people in the back of the class snickered..

"Sorry we're late ,We were pushed in the pool by a Ass with a broken harley"Toni Monetti said in her accent."  
Toni was a Austrilan Rebel who was origanly from New had spikey black and red hair,Kinda like Rae's but was pale but wore slivery make up,Dark red lipstick and sometimes red contact lenses...But That was washed off since she wasn't sliver.."  
She wore a big white t-shirt,Red fitted jogging leggins that said Adidas in white down the sides and a pair of black leather boots with a black leather long hair was down and her Emo bangs were windswept...kinda like mine..

"Watch yourself Rancid.."Rachel said walking into the were a few wistles  
Rachel was wearing a grey pair of Abercrombie & Finch sweat pants,A Burgandy Ramones Crop-top and a matching pair of Converse all had found a beanie that matched her sweat pants and she was also holding her Aqua and blue PINK backback.

"Miss Roth.." said

"Yes Sir?"She asked in her monotone..

"Come to the front.."He said

She put her bag down on the empty desk by Garth which was behind me and walked to the front.

"Tell the class about where your from.."He said

"No."She said

"Rachel,Will I have to call your Father?"He asked,Rachel was pretty scared of her Dad...Actually We all were..

"Why not,He'll just ashow up and scare the shit out of you,Like he Did Light.."She said

"Come on Rae,None of us know much about the country..."Roy said

"Ugh,Azarath is a medium sized country in between Turkey,Bulgaira and people of Azarath speak a mix of English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit,But Mostly Azaratinan and Latin..  
Azarath _Caelum _is the main city where tourist go and_ inferorum _is where Tourists are Banned"She said

When she said the names of the places she said it with her accent,Which was actually really cute...Unlike Kori's when she speaks Tamerainan...She sounds like a Angry Man who shouts for no reason...

"Hey Dick,Don't you speak Romanian?"Wally asked

"Da,Da eu fac."(Yes,Yes I do)I said with a smile

...

After class was finished so we had a it was sophmore orientation,we were only there till 12:00,But we still had 4 classes."  
English,Geography,Free period then AP Science.

"Why do you even have those?"I asked Rachel

"Dance class."She said calmly as we walked outside to our table.

"Prima Ballarina"I said with a smile

"You wear bright green tights"She said in montone.

"Blue leotards"I said with a smile

"Don't go there."She said whilst pulling up her pants."These are WAAY to small"..

"Your the smartest girl I know,But at the same time you are the stupidest.."I told her.

"Your a Dick."She said as we reached the empty table.

"No,But I have one"I said with a smirk

"A very sma-...Is that Jason?"She asked pointing over to the trees.

"No,Jason would be shown aro-Yes thats him,With Xavier and Rancid.."I said  
Xavier Redd;My Enemy.I hated him more than anyone else in the challenged me in everything and at times beat say we look alike but we have diffrent features,Redd has light brown hair,Amber eyes and golden skin where as I have black hair,Light blue eyes and am White as fuck.

"What's he doing with those asses?"Rachel asked

"Let's go find out..."I said putting my bag on the table.

"...Yeah,No.I'm not going over there dressed like this.."She said pointing to her outfit.

"It will only take a second,Besides you have a bone to pick with Johnny Right?"I asked

"Let's go.."She said,Taking her iPhone 5 out of her bag and putting it in her back pocket.

"Sure hol-"I was about to say till I realised she was half way there.

"HEY!"I heared her shout as I ran down the stairs..

"*Wolf wistle*Roth you wear those pants VERY nicley.."I heard Xavier said with a smirk.  
Xavier was wearing black skinny jeans,Black combat boots and a black leather shirt...

"Don't look at me."She told him..

"God Rae,*Huff*You walk really fast.."I said out of breath after running after Rachel.

"Hey Bro."Jason said

"We need to talk..."I said

"We can talk later.."He said crossing his arms

"NO,We're tal-"I was saying till I heard a thump.

Rachel was hold Johnny up against the tree,Her hands on the collar of his black vest..

"You better be ready to give a good reason you pushed me into a pool!"She said angrily..Rachel the short girl was hold one of the biggest guys I know up against a tree...

"Should we stop her?"Jason asked

"No,Unless you want another bruise?"I asked

"Sunshine,Why don't you get the dick out of your ass and chill.."Xavier said

She just looked at him with her big Grey eyes,Which were currently Blue-Indigo-violet with a tint of red...

She dropped Johnny and walked right up to him and said,"I would love to beat the shit out of you,But that honnor belongs to someone else."Then she did somthing unexpected and slapped him,"Look me in eye,Next time I'm talking to you,You perv."She said

"Yo Dick,Rae what's goin on?"I heard a Voice say from behind us,I turned too see Vic standing there a little confussed with a even more confussed Gar.

"Nothings going on Sunshine's time of the month and's taking it out on us"Xavier said...Why did he have to go say that.

Rachel tilted her head and smiled before she punched him in the face... groand and started swearing..

Gar and Vic 'Oh'ed whilst Johnny winced and Jason gasped

"Sorry,But I'm actually not a bitch when I'm on."She said taking a step back

"You Bitch!I think you broke my NOSE!"He screamed

I looked to Vic and mouthed,'I'll get her Bag'.Vic just nodded and picked Rachel up.

"What the Hell Vic!"She said as he therw her over his shoulder and ran off.

"Dude,She would of killed you"Gar said as I ran back over to the table to get our bags

"Friend Richard!"I'd know that cute voice anywear..

"Kori, have to go."I said taking her long slender hand and running off."Gar,Come On!"I shouted

**Time skip,AP Science!**

"I can't beileve you did that.."Rachel said as we walked into the class

"Rae,You attacked Xavier!"Gar said

"He's a duche"I said

"Richard, late" said,Leaving out Rachel

"Sorry"We said in unison

"Doctor!Why Did you tell of Dickie-Poo and Not Rachel?"Kitten asked...How did she get in this class?I can understand Gar,Since his parents were Scientists and Rachel has a IQ 137...But Kitten,She can barely count to 10!

"Because Rachel is..."He looked to Rachel who just rasied a eyebrow."Rachel is-Shut up Kitten!,You shouldn't even be in this class!"He said awkwardly

"But DOCTOR-"She screached

"Shut up Kitten!"He said

"Your just a Pedo who's in love with a goth and you have no authority!"She said with a humpf

"You've got 2 of those things Right,But He isn't in love with Rachel he's scared of her.."Roy wispered.  
I was sitting next to Gar,And behind us were Joey and Karen A our left was Rachel and Garth and to they're left was Roy and wally who were sitting infront of Kitten and some guy..

"Kitten,Detention!Now get out!" said

Kitten picked up her bright pink bag and walked out of the class with clanks from her 5inch heels..

...

"And That is how you make Glorph Glorph!"Kori finished

"That was...Disturbing.."Rachel said as she got in the front seat of the T-Car.

"And you eat that?"Gar asked as we got in the back seat..

"Your one to that Tofu Crap!"Vic said

"Tofu is the Bomb!Right Rae?Dick,Kor?"Gar asked

"Nope"I said with a smirk

"It is the poop.."Kori said which made me laugh

"You love it,Right Rae?"He asked

"My name doesn't have a e inbetween the A & I.I'd love stabbing by self with a blunt knife then twisting it more than that.."She said as Vic turned on the ignition..

"Well,It's your loss!Turn on the radio Vic!"Gar said

"Sure."He said pressing the buttons

"_Get Jazzy On it_"

"Turn it up!This is my the Jam!"Kori said happily

"Yeah Girl!"Vic said

"**I'm that flight that you get on, international**  
**First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable**  
**Cause I know what the girl them need, New York - Tahiti**  
**I got lipstick stamps for my passport, make it hard to**** leav**_**e**"_Kori and Vic sang...Not that as good..

"**_Been around the world, don't speak the language_**  
**_But your booty don't need explaining_**"Vic sang  
_"All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me"_Kori sang in very good english,She sings pretty well..  
**Talk dirty to me**  
**Talk dirty to me**  
**Talk dirty to me**  
**Get jazzy on it**"They sang.

I saw Rachel Bob her head from side to side,as I smiled and started to sing along.

_**"You know the words to my songs**_  
_**No habla inglés**_  
**_Our conversations ain't long_"**I sang

_"But you know what it is"_Rachel said  
**"I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan**  
**I got lipstick stamps for my passport**  
**I think I need a new one**"Rachel Sang with Kori

**"Been around the world, don't speak the language**  
**But your booty don't need explaining**  
**All I really need to understand is**  
**When you talk dirty to me**  
**Talk dirty to me**  
**Talk dirty to me**  
**Talk dirty to** **me"**We sang..

**"Uno, met a friend in Rio"**I sang  
**_"Dos, she was all on_ me-o"**Vic sang with a hint of drama  
"Tres,_ we could ménage à three-ohhh"_Kori sang extending the ohh

_"Dos Cadenas, clothes are genius  
**Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis**  
Get with arenas, guns on deck  
**Chest to chest, tongue on neck**  
**International oral sex**  
Every picture I take, I pose a threat  
Boat or jet, what do you expect?  
**Her pussy so good I bought her a pet**  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
**Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"**  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
**Got her saved in my phone under "Big**__** Booty**"_Rachel and Vic raped...It's not like it's hard to rap to 2chainz,but only Vic an Rachel can rap and Vic hates 2Chainz and won't don't do it alone..

**"Been around the world, don't speak the language**  
**But your booty don't need explaining**  
**All I really need to understand is**  
**When you talk dirty to me**  
**Talk dirty to me**  
**Talk dirty to me**  
**Talk dirty to**** me"**We finished  
_"Get jazzy on it"_Kori said with a giggle

Gar just looked at us.."What?"He said

"He has actually been living under rock.."I said

"He ha-*c_ause you're a zombie_  
_you're a zombie girl_  
_killin' me tryin' to eat my world_*-EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"Rachel said picking up the phone..

"Father.."She said,Which made everybody freeze..

"_I got a Call from a Saying you attacked his son.."_We heard him say from the phone

"Well No one stopped me till I did it...And I didn't attack him!I slapped him.."She defended

"_People we're_ there?"He asked,Which made me go wide eyed..

"Yes,But only the guy who pushed me into the pool.."She lied

"_He would'nt have stopped you..Now,Who ELSE was there Rachel?"_He asked

I sighed and took the phone from her,"HEY!"She yelled

"I was there Sir.."I admitted..

"_Ah, else was there?"_He asked

"Jason and Thats it.."I said

"_Why don't you bring your brothers and father over for we'll talk."_He said in his deep voice before hanging up..

"*Sigh*"I sighed and handed Rachel the phone.

"Dude are COCO!?"Gar asked with hand gestures

"My Dad will kill us.."Rachel said taking a breath

"At least your Mom's nice and makes good food"Vic said trying to lighten the mood..

"She's also pretty hot.."Gar said to me..I just elbowed him

"Yes friend,She is the 31?No?"Kori asked

"I..I have no idea how what her age has to do with this.."Rachel asked..

"GUYS!LOOK!"Vic said pointing to a costume shop,"AVENGER COSTUMES!"He screamed like a fanboy

"*GASP!*OMG,OMG!PULL OVER!WE ARE BUYING THOSE!"Gar said standing up,But being pulled back by the seat belt."Ugh"he groand

"Why?"Rachel asked

"For halloween!Theres costumes for 7!We could ask Roy to Be Hawkeye!"He finished

"I could ask Sister to be the Loki and I could be Thor!"Kori said exitedly,"Friend Vic could be the Man of Iron,Friend Richard the Captin USA,Friend Gar the Hulk mon-ster and Friend Rachel the Black of the Widow!"She practicly screamed...

" America,Ironman,Hulk and Black Widow.  
2.I'd rather eat Tofu than squeese into that whore suit!"Rachel said,Which made me laugh..

"Have you seen yourself?"I asked...Damn it,I'm gonna die...

* * *

**Avengers you've seen the TT-Avengers fanart you know what Im going on about!**

**Rachel and Toni's outfits are on my go to my profile to get the link!**


	3. Chapter 3:Dinner with the Wayne Boys

**Hey,First Geek,Thanks and I think I'm gonna really like you!  
Second,I'm still a little unsure about the story,It's ment to be a RobXStar but It seems like it's kinda focusing on Raven...Also I might do a time skip from now to Halloween:)**  
**Because I really wanna write about it and do it fast before Halloween because me and my Crazy bestie go Trick or Treating in one of the Rich area's of london when it's like 9-10pm when they've ran out of Candy and they give random crap like Money or cookies...Has anyone else had that exerience?...Wait I'm going off topic...I was asking if I should Time skip to Halloween...**

**Also I'm excepting OC's for when they have Kids ...I need twin boys for Raven and a OC which I will explain to you.**  
**A Girl for Starfire and Person you vote for (I'll let you choose),A Girl for Robin and Batgirl.**  
**A Boy and Girl for Cyborg and Person you vote for... (I'll let you choose later).Beast Boys fate will be Explaind later...(Emmeline C. ;D)**

**But all characters will need certain characteristics,Just DM me or Tweet me ( CraycrayMickey),If you want the them!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Dinner with the Wayne Boys...

(This Chapters in Ravens pov,Just to get it out of the way,For all you Raven Haters...I know your out there!)

It was now 4pm and I was just getting everything I needed to get done out of the way before 6pm..

"*Knock**Knock*Rachel?"Arella knocked."  
Arella or Angela Roth was My Mom,We called her Arella because it's respectfull in her church...My half-Brother Hayden calls her Moms,For some crazy reason..

"Come in.."I said

She opened my black double doors and entered my Dark blue room..  
My Room as I said had Dark blue walls with Black and Purple tree braches going along the walls that all lead back to the tree which was on the wall behind my 4-post wooden accents on..everything were ebony and the metal accents were white-gold..My Romm was like a attic conversion but huge with a arched bay window with pillows and a giant chicken that Gar won me a couple years ago...Which I still want to throw away but don't have the heart..

"What happend today?"She asked

I sighed knowing this talk was comming."I was harassed"I told her...You may say that I was being flirted with but to my family that is harassing me..

"..Oh...So this boy was just flirting with you?"She asked,Damn you Mother...

My Mother was said to be my future...which I don't believe..My Mother was as kori said 31 and still young and had shiny long black hair with the same purple tint that I had,Big blue doe eyes and full red lips...which I also inherited...

"No Arella,He said 'I wore these pants VERY well' and he was staring at my-"I stoped and made hand movements around my cheast area"-...My cheast friends.."I said quoting Kori...

"Chest Friends?"She asked

"Ask Kori.."I said as I helt my cheeks go red

"Your just like your Dad,When your embaressed,Angry or flustered you face goes a Bright red.."She said brushing a hair out of my face...

"Why don't you take a shower and get ready for dinner,You smell like chlorine.."She said as she stood up and pulled down her white blouse..

"And you smell like doves.."I told her

"Rachel Raven Roth-Scathe you are your fathers daughter.."She said,"Your Father will want to speak to you,So you should really put on a propper shirt"She said as she left..

I haden't changed out of my Crop-Top and Sweat pants...I had only taken off my shoes so I could lay on my Black and White feather patterned slik bed sheets and do my homework whilst singing along to Paramore,Ghost Town and Sleeping with the Sirens...And maybe some songs from Aladdin..Don't judge me!It's a awsome film and Robin Williams has a awsome Voice!

I got up and thought about running a bubble bath but insted walked over to my desktop...My Brother had baught me on of the big MACs when it came out for no apparent reason...Well there was a reason but A bad,_'I wanted to spend money today!I also got a Porshe!'_...Oh Hayden you dumb ass..

I know that came off mean,But he was my 18 yearold half brother that my Father had from a past relationship that didn't go well...in other words,She was shot in the head 3 times because he thought Hayden wasn't his till he actually saw him..  
Hayden was the spitting Image of my Dad and you could see it,My Dad was a tall man with golden skin,Once light Blonde now snowy white hair and Golden-Redish eyes Hayden had Golden skin,Light blonde hair and Light green-Redish eyes..But Hayden wasn't as scary and didn't have THAT many scars..or Tattoos...

He did have one,But that was on his upper back which I've still never seen,But it's apperently the same one my Dad has and the one I'm going to have to get...Family thing...My Dad does have these crazy red eyes tattood on the back of his head though..or did,His hairs longer than mine..

"*knock**knock*"

I got up and opened my door a crack...Shi-Oh thank god..

"Rachel.."Hayden said with a smile..

I sighed from relief

"I thought you were Father..."I admitted

"I'm WAY better looking than our Daddy"He haid pushing his way through the door.

"Your his twin.."I told him as he layed down on my bed

"I'm not,My eyes are green and I could pass for a very light skinned black guy,I'm also not that tall.."He said with a smile..

"Your 6ft6.."I told him as I sat down on his hard stomach

"And?Dad's like 7ft!"He said as he put his bare arms behind his head..

"Whats that?"I asked looking at the faint redness coming from under his white see-through tank top..

"Thats from my Tattoo.."He told me

"When did you get a new Tattoo?"I asked..He tells me everything..

"Last night-This morning...I dunno what time.."He said,"Wanna see?"He asked

"Yeah.."I said

He lifted me off of him and on to the floor as he stood up.

"Your so light.."He said as he liffted up his top..

On his chest were a set of 4 red eyes,2 on each side.l

"That's like Fathers.."He said

"You'll have these too,They're family tradition.."He said,"Like the one on our upper back...But I think you'd get it on your neck.."He said touching my neck

"What do yo-"I started but wasn't able to finish due to my Computer..

"Your friends are calling!"He said and ran to my spinny white desk chair..

"Hello?"He said opening the skype call

"_Friend Rache-Oh Hello.."_It was Kori,Who was now blushing at my shirtless older brother

"Is that you Andy?"He asked,He had called her Andy since the day he met her...

Flash Back..Because It'll be cute:)

_"Hello,I am Kori Anders.."a 11 yearold Kori Anders told a smiling Angela Roth_

_"Hi Sweetie,I'm Angela but You can call me Arella.."She told the sweet preteen.._

_"Wheres Daddy?"A 10 yearold Rachel asked her Mother."  
Rachel was wearing her school uniform,The same as was a grey dress,White or yellow Polo shirt,Socks and black shoes with a grey and yellow Cardigan.._

_"..Work.."A 14 yearold Hayden told his sister...Hayden was short for his age,Standing at 5ft5...compared to the other boys who were all 5ft8-10...Did they know Hayden would grow 8 inches over the summer,No._

_"I'm Hayden."He told Kori from under his big black hoodie."  
You couldn't see his face from under the hood,But you could see his grey jeans,red high-tops and Big Green-Red eyes..._

_"He-Hello,I am Ander-Kori Anders"She said scarred_

_"Ander Kori Anders?I'm gonna call you Andy...Do you have a sister?"He asked_

_"Yes!And she is preasent"Kori said pointing to her sister who was walking over to them..,"SISTER!"Kori said with soo much enthusiasm_

_"Hey Sissy"She said with a smirk_

_"Your sisters Kommi?"He asked_

_"Komand'r or Koma to you peasant!"She said angrily_

**_End of Flash back...Wasn't that cute actualy:(_**

"_Yes..It is I Kori"_She said with a huge smile..

"How you doing Kor?"He asked

"Hayden.."I said

"_I am well"_She said,  
"_Kor,I don't like this"I_ heared Koma say from the closet

"Is your sister there?"I asked leaning over Hayden who just pushed away and left me standing there awkwardly

"_She is,Koma!_"She screamed

Koma walked from the closet into my view of the room.

"_Rachy,How are you?"_She asked as Hayden rolled back scooted over in the gigant chair and let me sit.

"Kommy!"Hayden said with a smile

"_...Hayden?_"She asked_  
_

"How've you been.I haven't seen you in a year!"He was the person who would just dissapear for months then come back like it was no big deal..

"_...Your not Hayden.._" she said checking him out..

"Hayden James Deovangi-Scathe..the second?"I asked

"I think so.."He said,"She's just in shock,The last time you saw me I wasn't this hot..."He said

...The last time ANYONE saw Hayden was 6 moths ago before he went to go stay with Grandma and Papa Scathe in then he was slightly paler,Shorter and wasn't as hair was just about at his neck and he refussed to fight without a reason..Now he's like a Twiwolf(Twilight werewolf),Rupunzel,Power ranger...

"_No..No you wern't.."_She said,"_Do you wanna catch up maybe?_"She asked

"No."He said getting up,"Rachel it's almost 5,You should get ready for dinner.."He said picking up his shirt and swag walking out

"Any way,What's up Kor?"I asked

"_I need the question_.."She said pushing her sister away..

"He's alergic to Zorkaberrys Kor.."I told her...I din't know what a Zorkaberry was and I didn't want to..

"_OH!That is the awful!But not my the question...It was..Do you have the fuzzy feeling for him?"_She asked fiddling with her thumbs

"I've never had fuzzy feelings for him,And I never will..Is that all?"I lied/Asked.I did have feelings for Dick..at one point...by that I mean in middle school after the Mal C. Drama,He was the only person who I felt wouldn't hurt me..him,Vic and my family of course..I had issues with Gar ever since he had said I was the wiredest girl in school who deserves to be a loner..

"_Oh..O of the Kay.I shall leave you too bathe and get rid of your chlorine smell"_She said with a smile

"..Have I smelt like chlorine the ENTIRE day?..That must be why Garth was so happy that I sat next to him.."I said

"_I shall see you tommorow after your practice of dance!"_She said with a smile

"Bye Kor."I said ending the call and getting up.

I walked into my on suite and turned on the bathroom was mostly black with WHite and gold accents.

I added some bath salts and Soap,to the bath the remebered my hair...Can you wash your hair in Bath salts?I asked myself...'Yes..''no''Lets just wing it!'I thought...I swear it's like my emotions rome my head in land of strawberrys and air freashners...  
I decided to wash my hair in the bath salts to see what happends..

20-30 minutes later..

I had washed my hair..and myself and it wasn't THAT bad...I wouldn't try that if I were you..Id just use normal water with your shampoo..

Anyway after getting out and drying off I walked into my room to find a outfit and a note on the bed.I picked up the note that was written in pure Classic cursive,Not the type that Hayden and I write(American cursive)Dads note read,  
_Rachel,I decided to make this A formal-ish dinner.  
__You don't have the best track recored of dressing for  
__the right occasion so I tolf your Mother To pick somthing out  
__She dug through your hoodies and skinny jeans and found  
these,Wear them._

_-Father._

_I_ Looked at the outfit that consisted of A black volume skirt with white roses on it...Which I didn't know I had.A white Low cut Tank-top,Which is great for gentelman company and I blue hoodie..Which made me a pair of Black hightops,White heart earings and a feather neckalce..

After I threw all that on..exept the shoes,I put my wavey towel dried hair into a loose braid and put on some peach lip gloss..which again,I didn't know I had..

It was now 5:45pm and I was not was going to be a absolute shit fest thanks to Dad or The Wayne family..

I got up and walked the long way to the kitchen,Becoming super Ninja when walking past my Dads office...

When I got to the kitchen I wasn't really surprised when I saw Hayden in a apporn and oven gloves and Arella sitting down watching him in a elements.

"Rachel,Do you want to help Hayden make desert?"Arella asked

"Moms..."Hayden looked at him as he mouthed,'NO' to her.

"Arella,I was in home ec. for 15 minutes before I set the oven on fire...we were boiling water.."I told exageration...Still a better cook than Kori though.."  
If I ever got married(Which will never happen since I'm ugly as fuck),My husband would never say 'Woman get in the Kitchen!' He'd say,'Bitch you can't watch sports'.

"Anyway.."Hayden said taking off the oven gloves.  
Hayden was wearing a t-shirt with a tie on it,Black skinny jeans and a pair of dress long currly blonde hair was up high in a pony tail.

"So what did you cook?"I asked sitting down next to my mother at the breakfast Kitchen was Black and white..like most of the kitchen was very moden the oldest thing being the pizza oven.

"BURITOS!"Hayden said with a smile,"No.I made beef welington and Baked Alaska.."He finished.

"Cooleo."I ssaid plating with my zup.

"It's almost 6.."Arella said getting up and walking out of the room.  
She was wearing a white t-shirt dress with orange going down the sides and a pair of pumps the same coulour orange.

"I really don't like those guys..."Hayden said.

"The Waynes?Why?"I asked

"It's like they're hiding some secret from the Bruce is some Kung fu master who dresses up at night to fight crime.."He said

" crazy"I told him.

*Ding Dong*

"They're here..."I said getting up.

Hayden and I left the kitchen and were about to answer the door when Father came out from his office.  
Father was wearing a dark red suit with a black button up shirt underneath,His long white hair casscaded down his back like a waterfall...

"Father."Hayden said as he fixed his posture.

"Son,Daughter."He said looking into my eyes.

He walked straight past us to the big white double doors and opened them.

"He-Goodeveing Sir."Dick said changing his tone of voice as soon as he saw father.

"Richard,Jason,Timothy...Bruce."He said slowly letting them in.

"Hello."Arella said as she greeted them.

"Hey Arella"Dick said as she gave him a small hug.

Dick used to have a good conection with my Mom,As she was the only adult woman he knew and somewhat trusted...I was and still am even though I will never tell him,Jealous of his and Arellas reletionship.  
I was her only child,Who she thinks ruined her life!

"Hey"Jason said awkwardly..

The Guys were some what dressed was wearing a pair of dark green skinny jeans,Black shoes and a short sleave red button up...Note to somthing on that shirt.."  
Jason was wearing the same thing that he was wearing throughout the day exept with a dark red studded blazer and white v-neck."  
Tim w-Oh shit his sweater!I'll wash it and give it to him tomorow...Anyway he was wearing a white Polo top,Chinos and blue deck shoes..."  
And of course Bruce with his Dark pink Roses and wine was wearing a black suit,with a grey turtle neck underneath..

"Hey."We said in unison.

"Hayden,How've you been?"Bruce asked greeting him with a smile.

"Awsome and you sir.?"He asked the shorter man..

"Meh. "Bruce said walking over to my Mom.

"He-Hey Rachel.."Tim said trying to be cool..

I triend my hardest not role my eyes and said,"Hey Stutter."...Was that too much?

"I don't have a stutter.."He said

"You seem to get one every time she talks too you.."Dick said walking over.

"Don't be mean Rae,You used to have a stutter every time Ma-"He was about to say till Father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hayden,Come with me.."Father said..

As they walked away Bruce came over,and asked"Rachel,Are you wearing a skirt?"

"Why yes,I do belive so."I said

"It has roses on it.."Tim said

" a shame,Because I only have a red."He said handing me the Rose.

"Ha,Funny.I have a yellow one.."Dick said pulling out the thornless rose.

"Cute,I have a lavender and a Coral.."Jason said taking the rose from Dick and pulling out a black ribbom

"Where are you getting these from?"I asked

"Timmy...Don't you have a rose for the lady?"Jason asked

"Why yes I do.A white and a Red."He said pulling out the two roses that were entiwned together..

"Do you accept his Roses ?"Dick asked with a smile

"I think they're both too yo-"Arella sarted till Bruce shushed her..

"I guess.."I said calmly..

I took the Roses from each of them before they said.

"Deep burgandy:Unconscious Beauty.."Bruce said

"Yellow with a red tip:Friendship.."Dick said with a smirk

"Lavender:Enchantment and Coral:Desire"Jason wispered to me with a wink..

"A red rose bud:Purity and lovelyness and a white:Heavenly.."Tim said with a charming smile..

"Aw,Thank you.."I said with a blush..

* * *

**Heyo.I though the rose thing would be cute...Anywho should this be a 2 part thing?Or should I just write Starfires chapter?**

**Anywho...I did look up the meanings for the roses and Yellow with a red tip means a little bit more than friendship;D**

**And 2 roses entwined means marry me:)...Remeber this folks!It shall be used again later in th story:)"  
Anywho,I've got so much writing to do!**


	4. Chapter 4:Kolan

** heres the day with...KORI aka STARFIRE!So there will be OCXStar in here-_-,I'm not joking when I say he is a very big part in Starfires sort and it's not too make Dickie-Bird Jealous...  
Also,I've written they're kids down and what theres 7 children...Maybe 8,I'll see when I gets there:)But I do have all the main parings down now!Also,It's my BIRTHDAY!I'm 15 today,September 30th:)**

* * *

Chapter 4:Koriand'r

Kori's Pov...Next Day..

It is12 of the Pm,And I was walking to Friend Rachels Dance were going to get the Coffee then Go the shopping!  
It is a sunny yet windy day,Which was not the good since I am wearing the loose Tank of the Top was white then the Dip of the Dyed Li-lac,I wore it with the Lilac Creepers and the Dark of the blue skinny jeans.I wore that with a white beach of the bag and a gold and white bow..

I took my phone out of my bag and texted friend Rachel..

"Friend Rachel,I am close to the build of ing.."I texed

"_Cool,I'm almost of a teacher is making me sit in the splits because I called a 5 yearold a cunt.."_I recived

"Oh friend Rachel..."I said out loud as I bumped into someone..."I am the sorry!"I said looking up at the strange of er..  
I saw his refined strong of the jaw was the outline to a pair of beautiful nose was straight and like the buttons on a shirt,His eyes were like mine;Big and of the wide,Full of wonder as Friend Victor were Bright green and deep brown..but mixed...I believe in the English it is called Hazel...Any of the who,His hair was rather long and Dark brown..

"No,No,I'm sorry"He said as we shared a moment of the time..

His ran his big hand through the front of his hair and moved his the bangs out of the way,Which showed me his small eye brows!The only humans I know of with the samll of the brows were Tameranans!

"Are you from the Tamaran?"I asked looking him up and down.

He was dressed in the black shorts,Blue tenis shoes and white V of the Skin was like mine,Very tan alomost the orange...

"I am,My family moved here when I was 6,So I learnt english better then anyone in Tamaran...I guess,I'm taking your a Native Tamaranan?"He said

"Yes!You take correctly!I am Koriand'r Anders.."I told him exitedly

"Kolan'dr Coland.."He said sticking out his hand,"I actually haven't met any other Tammys,Since I moved here..Do you live around here?"He asked

"Kind of the of...I am from the west"I told him

"Same!I just moved there from Gotham,Do you by ANY possible chance attend Mid City Jump Highschool?"He asked with a smile

"No,I attend the Jump City High of the School.."I said with the pout

"I'm a senior.."He told me...The same year as Koma..

"I am the sophmore..."I said

"Cool,Well Koriand'r I'm in a hurry sooo..I could ask for your number or carry on running"He said

I thought about the quest of ion and said,"My the Number.."

I picked out a pink Sharpie from my bag,(Always carry one of the Sharpies,They come in handy..)And asked,"Your hand new friend.."

He gave me his left of Hand and I wrote his number down,Adding some of the Hugs:O's and Kisses:X's..

"I text you,Koriand'r.."He said,Running off

"You may call me Kori!"I shouted

He turned around and said,"Call me Kolan"Before running back

'Kolan'I thought..."FRIEND RACHEL"I screamed gaining the attention of the street goers..Before running as fast I could."  
Which was very of the fast considering I am on the Track team...I am also thinking about becoming a T-Leader..(Cheerleader)

I ran to the Dance home of Friend Rachel in about...15 of the minutes.I had to get past the...what do you call it?...Those people who sit at the desks at the front of the office..Desk fronts?

"Friend *Huff* Rachel?"I asked as I walked in..

"Kori?"She wispered

Friend Rachel was sitting in the middle of the mirrored room in a Black leo of the tard,White tights and Ballet shoes that were the nude colour..Her long wavey hair was up in the bun..

"Hello Friend!"I said as I entered the white/mirrored room with bars gainst the walls...what a strange place..

"Shh,My teachers in the other room.."She said as she put her legs back together and got up off of the floor..

"Why?"I asked

"Rachel,Who are tal-Hello..."A white haired man in a pair of leggins and a white vest said as he walked in.."  
The man had pale skin and Very blue eyes with Very thick eyelashes..like friend Rachels..

"Hello,Is friend Rachel your Bumgorf?"I asked the man..

"I..I don't...Rachel who is this?"The man asked with a accent of the britan..

"Rorek this Kori,From Tamaran,Bumgorf is like..A protogee or Pupil..most of the time.."Friend Rachel said Standing of the up..

"Hello..Kori"He said sticking his hand out..

I took his hand with both of mine and Shook it...Hard.

"Nice grip you got there...It's quitting Time.."He said looking at the black and white clock..

"Lets go Kor.."Friend Rachel said picking up her bag..

We left for the changing rooms where friend Rachel didn't really change,Just took of her the tights and put on a pair of the Holister sweatpants in the colour blue,Black the Van's shoes and A white cropped t of the shirt...And put her ear pearcings back in her ears..

"Friend let us go to that non-Depressing Caffe that you hate so much!"I said as we left the Dance home..

"..Starbucks?..Ugh,Duches and Hipsters with laptops go there...I'll call Hayden to pick us up..."She said taking her Iphone out of the bag...

"Hayden?...Can you pick us up?...Why are you-...Okay...I'm here with Kori...Kori What phone do you have?"She asked

"I have the Blackberry..."I told her..

"Hayden wants you to pick out of 3 colours,Silver,Charcol and Gold..."She asked

"Sliver.."I told her,Sliver was my favourite metel...

"The gold seems really duchey Hayd...I don't want a phone...No...I'm just here with Kori,Wait hold on...I need to tie my shoe.."She said putting her bag down and getting down on 1 knee...

She put her phone to her ear and tied her shoes...Then she did a friend Garfield and Sneezed...which made her phone fall on the ground..

"G'luthnog"I said as she the sneezed "*Gasp*Friend Rachel.."I said picking up her phone..

"Did it crack?"She asked making the most sour of faces...

"It did...The badly.."I said showing her,Her the phone...Which was fully cracked(**Like the entire glass...It happened to my sisters which made me gasp then laugh..I almoct cut my self..**)

Friend Rachel pulled out some of the head phones and stuck them in the bottom...

"Hayd...Yeah I'm here...Can you get me a new phone...I dropped it on the concrete...Yep..The whole front screen...I don't want a laptop!Bye!"She said as she turned off her phone..

"Well that was not the good.."I said...Friend Rachel didn't reply"For your thoughts I will pay six Grubfars"I told her..

She looked at me like there was a Flarnop...

"I'm pretty sure Hayden just baught you a Iphone 5s..."She told me..

"No, are Rutha,I do not want one!"I told her

"I He's just gotten home from like to go shopping for the latest Tech and clothes,So he wont be that guy who lives in 2012..."She told me..

"The 2000 of 12 was the last year..."I said

"I he lined up last night at like...7pm,Apparently he saw Vic.."She told me

"Poor friend.,,"I said

**Time skip...**

It has been the 15 minutes,And Friend Rachels Brother Hayden has come to drop us to the mall!In his Red Rover of Range...

"Sorry I took so doors were trapped with Boxes of Gold Iphones...What we get for living so close to head AppleStore!..Also here,I got you a purple and Green case Andy.."He said handing me the device...The Case was purple and had silver and criss of the crossing on green stones in the center of the Chris of the cross...

"Oh Friend Brother Hayden!It is the WONDERUSS!"I practicly did the screaming in amzement..

"It's cool they were actually out of the Astro,So I had to get you the gold.."He told her with a smile..

"God your a duche..."She told him

"friend,Are you Not also the duche,since you said only the duches will have it?"I asked

"...I will honestly kick you out of this car..."she said angrily...

" your self..."Hayden said as we arived at the Mall of shopping...

"Meet us here in...5 hours"friend Rachel told her brother..

We waved goodbye and entered the Mall of SHopping...

"What do you need Kor?"Friend Rachel asked

"Well,I need the gown of balls for the dance,Shoes and a Manni of the Peti"I told her

"I don't see the point of all that,It's just the Fall formal."She said

"You are are all of my friends"I told her.

"No,I'm not getting a date..."She said,The formal as she calls date only,I had many offers so Rachel wasn't...approchable to the male was pretty and ..what does frined Roy say...Would let her beat him anyday...I think..

"Go with friend Garfiled!He doesn't have the date yet,Neither does frined Richard.."I told her

"No."She said as we walked to a dress store..

"Please friend need to come,I would do the loving to see you in a dress like ...that!"I said pointing to a Strapless,Electric blue mermaid dress...

"Kor,Thats too...not me.."She said looking at the dress..

"Please try it on..."I said with my eyes of the puppy dog..

"Uggh,Fine..."She said taking the dress off of one of the many racks...I saw a sleavless pink dress with a smimple dimond in the corner...I Want it!

I looked for the dress in my size and took the first one that said 8...

I looked around but could not find friend Rachel,'She must be in the changing of rooms!'I thought to myself before walking towards them..

"Friend Rachel?!"I called out down the short halway of 8 doors..

"Number 6 Kor..."She said

"I am in number 4!"I told her before walking into it...the room was rather big and had 2 mirrors..I took of my clothes and put on the dress..

It was long and reached the middle of my feet,But it fit the well.

"Kori,I'm in the dress..."Friend Rachel said nocking on my door.."  
I opend it to see friend Rachel in the dress,Friend Rachel was very the short and the dress touched the floor,other than that it was perfect.

"Friend you look th-"I started

"I...Can...I can't...Breathe.."She said bending over

"It does look the tight...but the nice!"I said with a smile

"Wha-"She said before falling to the floor...

**In the Bucks of Star...**

"Friend How are you doing?"I asked,Sipping my Mocha..I believe..

"Better now that i've says I could go to hell for eating,But I don't care..."She said bitting her cookie..

"Why do you not the care?"I asked

"...Jews don't believe in hell..."She said,I do forget that friend Rachel is of the Jewish...(**The Name Rachel is hebrew for beautiful and Roth is a jewish,German and English last name...But it's a guess if she is or not...)**

"Oh,Isn't your Mother a pr-priest?"I asked,I cannot pronuce that word the properly:(

"She changed after I was born,But I'm more of budist than a my adoptive Grandma says I can't change religon till I'm like..30"She said angrily..

"That is the-  
_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_You're a good girl_  
_Can't let it get past_"My phone went the off mid-sentence..

"Hello?"I asked

"_Hey Kori,It's Dick..."_

"Hello Friend Richard!"I said getting Rachel's attention

"_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later?Just the two of us?"_He asked

"I would love to friend!How about 7 of the pm?"I did the asking

"_That'd be nice,I'll text you later.."_He said before hanging of the up...

"So,What did he say?"Friend Rachel asked in a gossipy tone..

"He wants to do the meeting later.."I told her as I got up,"I am going to do the shopping for later,I take you are not coming with.."I asked

"Nope.."She said as I gave her a hug.."Kor...you-r...chrush-ing my...ribs!"She said going blue..

"Sorry,Goodbye friend Rachel!"I said leaving..

"Don't get pregnat!"She shouted as I walked through the door..

* * *

**Part 1 of Koris chapter!Part 2 will come out soonish!Also,I need someone to write a OC for me,But he has to have certain quality,Which I'll tell you if you ask!**

**Still wanting some OC's!**

**Bye!see you in a few days:)**


End file.
